In a conventional paper sheet conveying system in which paper sheets supplied from a conveyer are finally properly arranged and stacked in a stacker, there is installed, as shown in FIG. 6, a contact 1, engageable with the supplied paper sheets for transferring them in a predetermined direction, to a shaft 2 perpendicular to a paper sheet advancing direction A.
However, since the contact 1 extends perpendicularly to the paper sheet advancing direction A, the distal end of the contact 1 acts at a point a in FIG. 6 so as to urge a paper sheet M downwardly and acts at a point b, on the contrary, so as to flap a paper sheet M upwardly, thus causing complicated movements of the paper sheets M. Therefore the original intended operation of the apparatus, i.e., letting paper sheets M, which have been inserted in a horizontal posture, fall into a vertical posture is difficult to achieve.